1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a novel toothpaste squeezer, and more particularly, to toothpaste squeezer having a corrugated elastic tube which can control the output of toothpaste from a supply head with a fixed quantity by means of expantion and contraction action of the corrugated elastic tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When brushing their teeth, most of people put their toothpaste tube directly on toothbrushes and spread toothpaste uniformly on the surface of toothbrushes. As all persons in a family each of them having his/her own toothbrush commonly use a toothpaste tube, the toothpaste tube contacting all the toothbrushes in the family will inevitably become an infectious contamination source. In addition, it is hard to control a proper quantity for toothpaste to be supplied by squeezing with the user's fingers, and a commonly used toothpaste tube is subjected to too frequent open/close operation.
In order to solve such disadvantages, the inventor of the present invention, after consistent study and trial, has succeeded to develop a novel toothpaste squeezer which can completely get rid of these disadvantages, the invention will now be disclosed as follows.